Let Me Have This
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Toxic Rick needed to burn off some steam, and Morty needed to know he was beautiful garbage.


**Title:** Let Me Have This

**Author:** Donnie

**Fandom:** Rick and Morty

**Setting:** A Hotel Room

**Pairing:** Toxic Rick/Toxic Morty

**Characters:** Toxic Rick, Toxic Morty, Healthy Rick, Healthy Morty

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** E

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Word Count:** 3094

**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Rick And Morty Secret Santa Piece 2019 For Drayock

**Status:** Complete

**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Edging, Light Bondage, Cursing, Self-deprecation, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, Toxiccest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Toxic Rick needed to burn off some steam, and Morty needed to know he was beautiful garbage.

**AN:** For the Secret Santa, I got Drayock! I chose to do Toxic Rick and Morty, because they're so much fun to write and I hadn't written for them, yet. On top of that, I wanted to challenge myself to do mostly porn for this, so I would say roughly 95% of it is porn. xD I hope you guys enjoy!

**Let Me Have This**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/b

"M-Morty?"

The name alone fluttered the eyelids of its intended target, and he shifted a little into the bed he'd been laid out on. He didn't remember this room, didn't think he even remembered falling asleep, but this sort of thing was just Rick. Rick operated on a level so beyond him he'd never really understand it even if he tried, so he simply murmured to let the elder know he was awake. Or was it alive? He really didn't know.

"Baby, let's flu-flush all that p-p-pain right out of your useless sh-sh- Shitstain of a body." Rick purred, leveling a look on his grandson that set his greasy little heart aflame. Blushing slightly at the words when they finally hit him, he turned to roll over only to find himself unable to move. Terror flooded him as he looked up to see the shiny yellow ribbon holding his wrists to the headboard, and as Rick eased the blanket down to expose his hips, he realized he was _naked_.

"R-Rick—"

"Sh-sh-shut up, Morty, I don't w-wa-want to hear it. Grandpa's here, and he's go-going to make it better." He informed dryly, crawling over the younger male as he tugged his shirt up and off. Tossing it behind him, he dropped down to run his lips over Morty's nipple, enjoying the way it made him writhe and how his lips melded to his skin for a second. "See? A-all better, M-M-Morty."

"R-Ri-Riiick~" Morty whined, bucking his hips when one of those long, spidery hands moved to his groin, rubbing over his rapidly hardening cock. "I'm su-such a piece of shi-shit— Wh-why do you—"

"Shut it, Morty, s-seriously." To emphasize his point, Rick bit just beneath the other's pecs, making him shudder and attempt to scramble up the bed. "I'm n-not gonna hu-hurt you, Morty, you kn-know that." With wide eyes, Morty nodded slightly in agreement, realizing that Rick was right. Even if he _did_ hurt him, though, he'd probably deserve it.

"O-okay, Rick…" He whispered, a soft whine leaving him as that sticky tongue laved over his nipple, leaving him gasping for breath already. Those perfect hands massaged his cock gently, rolling his balls while he uselessly bucked his hips up into the onslaught of new sensations. "F-fuck—"

"That's the pl-plan, Morty." Rick replied with a dirty smirk, letting his mouth remain tethered to the younger's belly for a few seconds before he moved on, slowly moving lower.

Quivering as he watched his grandpa's eyelids slide to half-mast, leaving sticky-wet kisses down his belly and nipping here or there to get him to squirm. A low howl of a moan tipped off in a scream when Rick's tongue traced the vein on the underside of his grandson's prick, and in one fell swoop he took him in to the base. Morty's hands flexed against the headboard and his feet dug into the mattress, hips jerking into the other's mouth. A low 'uh-uh' sound had him trying to relax, falling back fully to the mattress and screwing his eyes shut. Rick's mouth was the best thing the poor kid had ever had; despite his best efforts, his right hand didn't make him less of a virgin.

They were slimy enough as it was, but Rick didn't want to go in unprepared. Morty was someone he actually cared about, maybe even more than himself, so he wasn't going to hurt him. Reaching out for the lube he'd placed on the bedside table, he pulled it closer and popped the cap.

Squirting a decent amount onto his fingers, Rick delighted in the fact that Morty wouldn't even _look_ at him, too ashamed of his pleasure to even peek. His hands were clasped above his head, and he bit his lip to tamp down on the wanton noises trying to break free. After a moment, bobbing his head and leaving his poor Morty panting and flushed, he reached up to tap his lips with his mostly clean hand. Popping off of his cock, he panted slightly, tongue out.

"You kn-know, Mo-M-Morty," Rick began, his tongue flicking over the head and making him give a loud, nasally whine, "I like my partners loud."

That shocked the younger male's eyes open and he looked down, scandalized as he watched himself being swallowed up by that sinful mouth. Gulping loudly, he looked away, but finally let the shaky moan drop from his lips like it wanted to. Wasting no time in ramping up those noises, Rick swallowed him whole once more; His own eyelids fluttered at the inhuman shriek that left his partner.

"That's it, M-Morty, g-good boy."

Flushed from his cheeks to his ears and halfway down his chest, Morty wriggled again against his bounds, his hips bucking up. With expert precision, Rick let Morty buck up just as he eased a slick, sloppy finger inside of him. That seemed to cause quite the uproar, because the poor kid belted out a rather choice string of curses that even surprised Rick. Seconds later, right when Rick was about to pull back and check on him, Morty melted into the bed and his tongue lolled out as he panted.

"M-M-More, Rick~!" He cooed in the most beautiful, perfect voice that Rick had _ever_ heard. That kind of cocky confidence that came with pleasure had seeped into his lover at the perfect time, and he couldn't help but stare as he worked back to the base, edging his finger inside at the same pace. Within a few moments, Rick's mouth bobbed at the same rhythm his finger worked in and out, occasionally swirling his tongue and finger together.

Morty needed, almost desperately, to relax, and Rick wanted, no, he _needed_ to give that to him. Irrational attachment or not, Morty was important, almost as much as, if not more than, Rick himself. A Morty wasn't something meant to be thrown away and left for the next one. No, Toxic Rick knew a Morty's bond with his Rick was special. He also knew this was the best way to solidify it. There really was no pleasure like showing a Morty what pleasure was, either. They always got starstruck so easy, and it was a simple enough process to share it with them.

Writhing against the ribbons tying him to the bed, Morty's head fell back, hanging on his neck as he squirmed forward, pushing his hips out and hoping to find his release soon. That wasn't exactly his grandpa's plan, of course, but the little twerp could do for some teasing. As much as he loved Morty, seeing him like this was something that Rick was invested in making last.

Pushing on that button deep inside him to make him shriek again, Rick pulled back as he panted and gasped only to push a second finger inside with the first. With his prostate being so ruthlessly abused for the sake of distracting him, Morty had begun to babble. Half of his words weren't even English, Rick was sure of that, but they all had one thing in common. Rick. His name was peppered throughout every single one, and the ones that he did pick up on were usually things like 'good' and 'you're a god' and 'oh fuck'.

There was nothing like hearing a Morty losing control like this. It went straight south, and had his hands not already been occupied, Rick would have needed to touch himself desperately. As it was, he rolled his hips forward on the bed, and let that be enough to hold himself back. The promise for later came when he crooked his fingers and Morty saw _stars_, shrieking Rick's name as his body went stiff.

Mouth popping off with an obscene sound, Rick smirked down at his lover with a look akin to love and disgust at the same time.

"You're a f-fuckin' beautiful g-goddamn disaster, M-M-Morty~" Rick purred, laughing coldly as he leaned up to kiss his stomach gently. His fingers had stopped moving, and Morty wriggled again to try and get more friction. "A-and you're a b-b-bigger dumbass th-than I thought if- If you think I'm g-gonna let you c-come already."

"R-Riiiiick~" That whine was music to the elder's ears, and he slowly crawled up his captive Morty's chest to kiss and suck at his lips, instead. Biting softly at his lower lip, he tugged it, loving the way that Morty keened and tossed his head back. His hips jerked and bumped up, seeking anything at all, but nothing came for him but disappointment.

"You'll co-come, Morty, don-don't you worry. J-just gotta g-get you good an-an-and pliant, f-first." Winking playfully, the elder toxin bit into his shoulder, gentle despite himself, and pressed his cheek into Morty's neck. He couldn't deny that he'd been thinking about this since they'd been removed from their idiotic healthy halves. Getting this disgusting little virus away from the world and keeping him forever didn't sound like such a bad idea, really. In fact, he was still planning on it, once the whole world was toxic.

"Ri-Rick, I- I'm a ma-ma-"

"Massive waste o-of time, M-M-Morty?" Rick asked, blase, as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, m-maybe you are. B-B-But you're _m-my_ m-m-massive waste of t-time."

"R-Rick…?" Morty's tone was hopeful, soft and sweet and only made better by a little moan that followed another nip to his collarbone. Rick's hips rolled against his thigh and Morty whimpered softly, his hips rocking up. Their skin stuck to one another's in a pleasant way, and Morty couldn't stop himself from wriggling down as much as he could to try and rub their dicks together.

Finally giving in with a soft smile, he crawled up to roll his hips against Morty's, relishing in the perfect little hitch in his breath and the dazed look of pleasure on his face.

"C-can you keep your e-eyes open, M-M-Morty? Want you t-to see what y-you do to me, t-too." Rick purred, kissing down his neck again to nibble at his shoulder so more as he let the younger grind up into him. Morty's feet dug into the mattress and he pushed up as much as Rick's weight would let him, grinding like a rutting dog. His eyes did their best to stay open, and he only hiccupped on it when Rick pulled back to moan loud into his ear.

Much as he wanted to listen, just the sight and sound together had his own eyelids fluttering and he gasped, pushing up tighter. It felt far too good and he really couldn't see why Rick kept wanting to delay his orgasm. He was goddamn _ready_, all he wanted was to come for his grandpa, his hands, his mouth, his _cock_.

Chasing his orgasm like it was all there was left to the world, he found a desperate whimper leaving him when Rick lifted his hips. How the hell could he keep doing that?

"R-Riiiiiiiick!" Morty cried, tugging at his bonds once more.

"Wh-what is it, baby?" Rick purred in his ear, making his eyelids flutter again.

"I-"

"What?"

"I w-want to... Um..."

"You ha-have to say it, baby, or I d-don't know what you want."

"I-I- I w-want to c-cum." Ashamed, Morty turned his face away, flinching when the elder's thrusts stopped and he reached out to his grandson instead. Tugging his chin up to look him in the eyes, he offered a small smile.

"You're beautiful, baby." He told him, a compliment he'd never give in any other situaiton, "Of course you get to come, just… When I say so." Kissing his cheek, then his nose, forehead, other cheek and lips, Rick sighed softly, "Don't worry, Grandpa's here, I've got you."

"R-Riiiiick-" Morty keened when his grandpa slowly pulled back, pushing forward once more with the same carefully measured movements. Edging Morty was possibly his new favorite thing, because there was no way that this wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. What on Earth had happened to him? He'd never felt like this for anyone before, and it was driving him wild. So was taking his time, watching Morty squirm and beg and cry, desperate for his release that Rick wasn't ready to give him.

After all, the absence of an orgasm would only make it that much better in the end, which would keep Morty crawling back for more. With any luck, he'd have this sniveling little crybaby at his beck and call, just like he deserved. Tuning back in to Morty's babbling, he could only make out a few words here or there, some of the self-deprecating and a few of them pleas for Rick to see reason. The poor kid had probably never staved off an orgasm in his life; this was probably some kind of torture for him.

"What do w-we say, Morty?" Rick purred in his ear, taking the younger into his hand and stroking him slowly to couple with the incredibly shallow, dragging thrusts he gave his poor grandson.

"I- I-I'm a p-piece of sh-shit, Rick, a-and I w-w-want to come."

There was a certain level of desperation to Morty's voice, enough that Rick finally took pity on the poor boy. Slamming his hips forward, he grunted loudly at the sudden clamping that earned him, and had to pause again despite himself. The keening whine that earned him only made Rick lean down and kiss him, letting their lips linger and meld together before he pulled back.

"Relax, Mo-Morty, I'm go-go-gonna give you what you w-want, bug. Give you all the ple-pleasure your queasy li-little heart desires. Just gotta… J-just gotta get a hold of m-myself." Because not only had he been edging Morty the whole time, but Rick was feeling it just the same, and his grandson's tight little hole spasming around him in the throes of pleasure wasn't helping. Reaching up, he pet the other's face gently and kissed his lips once more. "S-so relax, gran-grandpa's here, an-an-and I'm gonna take g-good care of you."

"O-Okay, R-R-Rick." Morty conceded finally, having to close his eyes and focus in order to keep himself from pulling at his bonds once more and trying to take what he wanted. He was probably three or four sporadic thrusts away from his orgasm, but Rick wanted to make this meaningful. If it had some kind of meaning, then Morty would keep coming back for more.

Every press of lips became personal to the point of leaving Morty breathless, and his hips rolled up uselessly as Rick started up a punishing, rapid rhythm that drove him absolutely wild. Loud cries of pleasure pulled from his lips, half-swallowed by Rick's mouth as he let himself be wrecked into the bed, loving every second of it until his eyes rolled back and his toes curled. Feeling his balls draw up tight, Morty knew he was only a second or two away from blowing, and Rick took the opportunity to reach down and stroke him. Morty lasted two erratic jerks before he was coming explosively, crying out loudly and tossing his head back, limp on his neck.

It took three more thrusts before Rick gave a startled gasp, rocketing forward and hugging onto the other's heaving torso as he came with a shuddering groan. Hips stuttering while he pumped the other full of cum, his own eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered; Sadly, he would have preferred to watch the way Morty bit his lip and moaned for the deluge inside of him. Panting heavily, chest heaving, Rick kissed absently at the other's cheek and neck, nuzzling against him softly.

"Y-You're beaut-beautiful, Morty." He whispered against the other's melting earlobe, and Morty felt his cheeks heating up.

"I- I'm a g-garbage person, R-R-Rick." Morty's admission only made Rick frown slightly, and he moved to his lips instead.

"You're b-beautiful garbage, y-you sick little fuck." Rick pressed every word into the other's lips, making sure he swallowed the praise as if that might make him accept it easier.

"R-rick, I-"

"Can it, Mo-Morty. You're ple-plenty for m-me. I l-lo-" Flinching, Rick looked away, staring at a suddenly interesting spot on the wall, "I lo-love you."

Everything seemed to stop, including the spinning of the room, and Morty went incredibly still, just resting against the bed with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Y-you do?"

"I d-do." Rick replied, voice stern, "Don't make me say it again."

"O-Okay, Rick." The admonishment left Morty blushing and happy despite himself, liking the compliments even if he didn't deserve them. Laying like that for a solid ten minutes, he only whimpered when Rick finally pulled their bodies apart with sticky strings of toxins tethering them together and breaking apart. Untying the other's wrists and letting them fall to the bed, Rick smirked a little at the boneless fish his grandson had become since his orgasm.

"Y-you okay, Mo-Morty?" He teased with a rough laugh, rolling his eyes as he started for the bathroom. He didn't ignore the barely-there grunt that left the younger, even if he planned on not responding. Morty needed to rest and Rick had some washing to get to. It was harder, what with their bodies being made of goo and disappointment, but he spent the better part of an hour cleaning Morty out into a bowl and washing him with a wet washcloth regardless. Morty was long asleep by the time he was done, crawling into bed with the younger man and wrapping his arms and leg around him. Morty was and always would be his, and he was happy to know that he wasn't the only one that thought that.

Once he held Morty to his chest, clinging to him like an octopus onto a rock, Rick felt calm for the first time since they had become separated from themselves. Maybe they wouldn't make it, maybe their plan would be foiled, but if he could hold onto this, onto his Morty and his memories of this, _forever_, then he'd be happy. Morty was all that mattered, truly, and he'd always felt that.

"I love you, M-Morty." He whispered against the other's shoulder, nibbling it gently and watching as the younger man shifted in his sleep, whining softly. Sensitive, probably, Rick considered, and had to tamp down on another desire to wake him back up for more. It wouldn't really benefit him much if Morty was too tired to function because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. "Sleep w-w-well, Angel."

AN:/b Wow, so, I'm so happy to finally get this finished. I'm really looking forward to getting it posted, I really hope that you like this! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
